The present invention relates to managing an evaporative purge system for a vehicle having a fuel tank connected to an internal combustion engine.
Various techniques for monitoring the evaporative purge system are proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/153,516 filed on Nov. 17, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,866, which copending application has been commonly assigned herewith.
It is desirable to be able to repeatedly check the operability of an evaporative purge system since a fuel tank is vented during normal purge operation.